


RAINFALL IS SLOWING DOWN OUR PEAK

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Prose Poem, Rain, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: KuroKen Week 2017DAY 2 - RAINPoem





	RAINFALL IS SLOWING DOWN OUR PEAK

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read by itself or as a continuation of day 1  
> The basic thought is - Kuroo and Kenma haven´t seen each other for some time after Kuroo left (for university) and they wonder about some things :)
> 
> Kuroo - underlined sentences  
> Kenma - italics  
> Together - bold

Your silence fell down like a raindrop

Heavy in the storm of thunders

My eyes look for you on the rooftop

The lightning reminds me of our past childhood wonders.

We still talk

We still write

We create so many fantasy worlds out of the games you like

 

I still talk

You keep quiet

I often wonder

How do you feel without me out there?

  

I am afraid to ask

I am scared of silence

I worry you might put on a mask

I am terrified that what we have won´t become timeless.

  

_Your words fall down like raindrops_

_Cover me in the magic of your heart´s colors_

_My mind finds you in dreams of my soul´s shudders_

_The wizard that resides there reminds me - I halted us from becoming timeless lovers._

_We still talk_

_We still write_

_We whisper fantasies of many different lives we have to give up_

_I love to listen_

_Your words are so sweet_

_They cover me whole_

_I often dream of what could have been_

_I need to run_

_I cannot speed up_

_I wish to be the one that has won_

_I lose because of dreams that won´t let me get up._

 

**Did we miss our chance?**

**Is to too late to try?**

**Are we too far away?**

 

_I still think we should try._

I still believe we have to try.

 

**Like a magic,**

**Like a dream,**

**We run together,**

**In a thunderstorm where rainfall is slowing down our peak,**

 

**Like a magic,**

**Like a dream,**

**We run together,**

**But is it the same path, or completely different stream?**

**Author's Note:**

> I am not as satisfied with this as I am with the first one, but that´s just me, I am my own toughest critic (and if I always followed what I think about my work, I would have to delete everything :D)
> 
> So this is one big - thank you very much - see you tomorrow and take care! :)


End file.
